1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to whippers, and more particularly the hand crank variety which are combined with a bowl or pitcher, and having a plurality of beaters each with a plurality of tines which are orbitally moved throughout the bowl while being rotated therein. Relevant patent literature appears in Class 259, subclasses 29, 35, 116, and 118 and elsewhere and the patent and commercial literature directed to whippers, agitators, and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior patent literature is representatively disclosed in French Pat. No. 1020683 and Swiss Pat. No. 243069. As to the United States patent literature, patents issued as early as U.S. Pat. Nos. 374,706 and 1,192,426 disclose various forms of combined orbital and rotary beating. In principle, the prior art illustrates a plurality of members which are rotated by means of clusters of gears working against a single ring gear, whether the ring gear relationship be internal or external. In addition, a generally orbital motion is defined by clusters of the rotary members.
Upon tracing the gear trains, it becomes apparent that a significant amount of inherent mechanical friction exists, and thus effort is dissipated through the relationship of the gears. It follows, therefore, that more effort is required to actuate the beaters. Furthermore, many if not most of the examples of the prior art disclose beaters which are awkward to wash, and are of such a construction that inherently they cannot be molded of plastic.
A recent development with regard to plastic beaters may be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,215,410 and 3,328,005 but as will be observed, the mechanism for securing the beaters as represented in these patents is essentially a cost provoking metal shaft. Just the mating of the metal to the plastic tines involves a cost increment, as well as a weak point to detract the overall efficiency and economy of the beaters as shown in the subject patents.
Finally, there appears to have been little effort or thought directed in connection with the beaters exemplified by the foregoing patents to a unit which can be quickly disassembled, and easily washed, and reassembled for further drying even while stored in a kitchen cabinet. Also, the hand manipulated orbital type beaters of the prior art do not possess a combination of high speed and total penetration of the beaters within the bowl to significantly reduce the effort required as well as the time to conclude the beating or whipping operation.